The present invention relates generally to stamping devices for applying markings to various manufactured products.
In the lumber industry it is customary to apply indicia or markings to denote the grade of lumber. This is normally accomplished by a lumber grader equipped with a manually held stamping device on which a relieved stamp plate (or plates) is mounted. One example of such a stamp is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,224.
A problem has existed for many years in the varying legibility of markings applied to lumber. For the most part, illegible marks are attributable to the stamp not being brought into uniform contact with the product surface in a true manner, i.e., other than in full surfacial contact. Further, lumber is sometimes stacked at inconvenient heights which hinders the marking of same. Illegible marking can result in considerable inconvenience.